


My Puppy

by Music_Helan



Series: ateez one shots (｡ˇε ˇ｡） [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, No Plot, Plot What Plot, Student!Yunho, everyone is protective of yunho, head over heels for yunho, jongho is protective, mafia leader!mingi, mingi is very soft behind the door, mingi tortures people for yunho, panick gays, san and wooyoung tortures for fun, seriously theyre so confindent, shy yunho, soft mingi, the plot bunny is lost half way through this fic, woosan are the confident gays, yungi, yungi are the shy confident gays, yungi for life, yunho is shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Helan/pseuds/Music_Helan
Summary: Mingi is interested in Yunho when overhearing Jongho ranting about the boy's problem.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Series: ateez one shots (｡ˇε ˇ｡） [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565407
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> updated on 28/8/20  
> i decided to redo this fic because it had been bugging me since i returned writing. i changed a few things in this fic, hope yall would give this fic love!!  
> TW: abuse, blood, bullying (?) and some knives and stabbing someone i think

Yunho would say he was an easy man. He didn't ask for much, just a roof over his head and a nice meal for each day in his life.

It's all he'll ever ask for. Too bad his parents think otherwise.

"Yah, Jeong Yunho! Get the hell up!" You would think that his father had gotten tired of using the same sentence each morning to get the sleeping boy up. Yunho had gotten sick of hearing the same sentence each morning for the past 17 years since he can remember, but he didn't have the guts to tell his father that. His father was not the creative one with words in the Jeong household.

"Have I made myself clear, Jeong Yunho? Get up NOW!" The bedroom door shook with the weight of his father's palm. Yunho groaned, not too loud or he'll be in more trouble.

"Comin', father," Yunho pushed himself off from the sorry excuse of a bed. He washed as fast as he can, not wanting to meet the wrath of his father early in the morning. Sighing, he avoided looking at the mirror when he pulled an oversized T-shirt over himself. He doesn't want to see the numerous bruises and cuts that covered his body. He threw the bathroom door open and ran down the stairs, going straight to the kitchen.

His mother was there, a newspaper in her hands. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well? Can't you see that the table is rid of breakfast?" She asked, knocking on the table. Yunho nodded. He turned around, only for his mother to grab his shoulder.

"I'm talking to you at the moment," she sneered, "I raised you better than this. Never ignore your elders when they're talking."

"Sorry, mother," the puppy-like boy apologized. He was grateful that his mother hasn't hurt him. He was about the turn to the stove as a hand was brought down to his cheek in a hard slap.

The slap echoed in Yunho's ears. He felt dizzy, his head spinning for a bit as he tried his best not to whimper out loud. Showing signs of weakness is not allowed in the Jeong household.

"You think you can turn away from me like that?" His mother asked quietly, her hands gripping on his, "It was for your good, and deep down, you know it. I'm teaching you the manners you should have at this age," she said gently. She always had her words twisted into beautiful nothings. Yunho thought of nothing about it, blindly eating up the lie his mother told him. In his eyes, all the beatings that came from his parents were natural. It's to discipline himself, he would tell himself repeatedly.

With that, his mother released her grip. Yunho went into the kitchen to whip up two nice plates of fluffy pancakes, caked with syrup to add a dash of sweetness that his parents both loved. He put the plates in front of his parents before going back into the kitchen to wash up any remaining spots.

He'll buy breakfast once he's at school.

He met his best friend Hongjoong on his way to school. The tinier man looked questioningly at Yunho's extra foundation on his cheek, but Yunho shook it off as nothing.

"Yun-ah, you never wear this much foundation before," Hongjoong commented offhandedly, his eyes staring at Yunho's cheeks, "Is... is anything wrong?" 

Yunho panicked. No one, not even Hongjoong, was supposed to know about the slightly bruised cheek. "Ah, it- it's nothing, hyung," Yunho waved the tiny man's concern off.

Hongjoong hummed, unconvinced. The topic was soon forgotten by Yunho when Hongjoong directed his attention to the newest released video game, but Hongjoong put up a mental note about the said forgotten topic. He would need to report back about it, if he's gotten enough evidence to comfort his best friend about it.

Soon, they arrived at school and headed towards their own destination. Yunho walked to his class, earbuds in his ears blasting some music Hongjoong had sent him over the years. The slightly older boy was supposed to graduate last year, but some music producing thingy had taken away most of his attention, resulting in him being held back a year to finish his studies so that he can graduate along with Yunho.

Messing quietly on his phone, the boy hasn't realized that Jongho, his other best friend, had finally arrived. His fingers swiped mindlessly on the screen, looking through a certain male's post.

_This Minki-Pinky is interesting,_ Yunho thought to himself, _his style of fashion is wonderful._

A sudden pull on one of his earbuds made the boy looked up from his phone. He finally noticed Jongho beside him. "Hey, muscle bunny," Yunho greeted. Jongho huffed in reply.

As the first teacher of the day walked into their class, the two boys started their studying. Both preferred to quiz each other at random times to see if they have remembered the facts correctly, not just their stressful exams. In class, Yunho would take notes while Jongho would write down various questions, both from him and Yunho's quiet questioning.

As soon as the class ended and making sure that the teacher was out of earshot, Yunho threw his pen away from him. "Finally!" Yunho threw his head onto the table, not caring that the pen would hit someone if he threw it away like that.

The pen had hit someone right on the back of their head. Yunho heard someone slammed their hands on the table, shouting angrily before he was rudely pulled up by his hair. His eyes squeezed tightly together in pain.

"Jeong! Look at where you throw that pen!" Lex shouted, holding Yunho's signature blue pen that's decorated with fluffy bunnies. Yunho peeked through his eyes, trying to find Jongho, but the younger wasn't anywhere in his limited vision. The boy must've run off to the washroom when class ended.

Lex growled, tightening his grip on Yunho's brown hair. "I'm talking to you, and I don't like being ignored," Lex hissed out. Yunho didn't dare to make any noises. The bully had picked on him since he started high school, only letting the boy go after Jongho showed up one day and beat the shit out of him. After that, Lex only picked on Yunho when he was sure Jongho wasn't around to witness anything.

The brown hair boy whimpered quietly as Lex threw him roughly back onto his chair. His back hurt from the impact, but all Yunho dared to let out was the tiniest whimper. Even if he tried to cover the sound from escaping his mouth, the eerie quiet classroom can hear it clearly. Lex let out a smile, too big and too bright for Yunho's taste.

"That's right, whimper all you want, Jeong, no one would save you," Lex taunted. He pushed the boy to the floor, laughing when Yunho's head was slammed right onto the cold hard floor. Yunho automatically tried to curl into the tightest ball, praying to whichever God was listening to him.

_Please, please make it stop, don't hurt me, please..._

"What are we having today, boys?" Jongho's strong and comforting voice stated. Yunho relaxed slightly. If Jongho's here, he wouldn't have to endure much pain. He can hear Jongho's sports shoes against the floor, closing the distance between them.

"Get up, teddy bear," Jongho whispered, pulling Yunho up and straight into a warm hug. Despised being taller, Yunho buried his head into Jongho's neck. He knew the younger wouldn't care about hugging if Yunho's really upset.

"I suggest you go back your seat, I'm not sure how long I can hold myself back," Jongho suggested quietly. He placed Yunho back onto his chair and pointedly sat beside Yunho, letting the brown hair boy squeeze his hand tightly. Lex sneered, but as the sound of heels clicking became louder, Lex returned to his seat.

Yunho shakily grabbed his pen, but Jongho softly pluck it away from him. "You've had a rough morning already, teddy bear. Let me take notes, you give yourself some rest," Jongho whispered. Yunho only nodded, too emotionally drained to protest.

Jongho swore to talk to Hongjoong about the incident.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The basement isn't somewhere Mingi would like to hold an important meeting, but as half of his family was already down there, he can only sigh before directing his feet to the basement. Once he arrived, he did not expect to see all of his family already down there, waiting impatiently for him.

"So?" Mingi prompted, looking at everyone. Hongjoong and Jongho looked at each other, communicating through their eyes before deciding that Hongjoong would do most of the speaking.

Hongjoong pushed a thick folder at Mingi's direction. "You might not like any of the information in it," the older man warned. Mingi raised an eyebrow at the statement, the question on his tongue but it's not the time to ask.

Since Jongho told Mingi about his suspected abused best friend, Mingi had taken a special interest in the boy. He'd asked Jongho and Hongjoong to find out more about Yunho and to look after the boy. 

_"Hyung, don't worry, Yunho-hyung is safe in my hands," Jongho told the mafia leader confidently. Mingi chuckled at that, giving Jongho a big gummy smile._

_"Of course you will," Mingi praised._

Mingi started to frown, it seemed like Yunho's condition worsen. His family's lies of teaching him manner, his bullies at school that Jongho tried his best to protect the tall teddy bear from... Mingi felt bad for the boy. No one should go through what the boy was going through. He felt like he's reliving his own nightmares from the past.

His leather gloves flipped through the file, eyes taking in the information as quick as they can. The reports from Jongho was useful, Hongjoong's reports were detailed, and they only made Mingi's desire to meet the mysterious boy to burn even more. He looked up from the file.

"Is there any way I can meet this boy?" Mingi asked. Jongho nodded, immediately taking out his phone to text a message to Yunho. The whole gang was silent as they watched intensely at their youngest.

_ Puppy-hyung (2) _

_Baby_  
hey puppy

_Puppy-hyung_  
??

_Baby_  
wanna meet some of my friends??

_Puppy-hyung_  
ive met hongjoongie-hyung

_Baby_  
some _other_ friends

_Puppy-hyung_  
what kind of friends  
what   
jongho tELL

_Baby_  
someone i want you to meet  
he may or may not help you  
depends

_Puppy-hyung_  
help me?  
how  
he doesnt even know me  
why would he want to help me  
what does he know

_Baby_  
hes kinda my boss  
caught me ranting to a tree abt ur situations  
then boom he knows

_Puppy-hyung_  
ranting to a tree  
choi jongho you _ranted to a goddamned mf tree?????_

_Baby_  
is that the only information you care rn

_Puppy-hyung_  
yes???  
my normal friend????  
ranting to a damned tree????  
thats pretty important to me

_Baby_  
hyung  
seriously  
youre gna meet my boss and me ranting to a tree is all you care

_Puppy-hyung_  
right  
your boss  
is he nice

_Baby_  
are you asking is he hot

_Puppy-hyung_  
yes

_Baby_  
sigh  
big sigh  
......  
yea hes kinda hot

_Puppy-hyung_  
alright then i guess  
when do i meet him

_Baby_  
the things i do for you  
big sigh  
boss said hes gna pick you up tomorrow after school, look for a red hair classy looking man

"He said OK," Jongho informed. San was quick to see that little smirk and called Jongho out for it.

"Yah, maknae, what do you exactly told this Yunho?" San asked. He didn't believe that Yunho would easily want some unknown stranger to walk him back home, let alone that Yunho doesn't even know that his two best friends worked for the Song Mafia. He eyed the youngest with distrust eyes, hands already reaching out to grab Jongho's phone away from the owner.

"I didn't give him a choice," Jongho quickly said, grabbing onto his phone before hiding behind Seonghwa, "I just told him that Mingi-hyung's gonna pick him up tomorrow after school and left like that."

Wooyoung successfully snatched Jongho's phone away from him. Reading quickly through the messages with Yeosang at his back, Wooyoung let out a high pitched laugh. Yeosang gasped loudly, and Jongho knows he's in deep trouble.

_"You told this Yunho that Mingi's hot?"_

Mingi felt his soul leaving his body when he heard Yeosang's words. 

"Excuse me? You told him _I'm_ hot?"

It's bad enough to let someone to watch over some boy he didn't even know, to be _protective_ over said boy, and Jongho just told said boy that he's hot? Mingi knows that he's good looking, but he would never label himself as hot. He threw a death glare at Jongho who was trying his best to look smaller behind Seonghwa.

Mingi isn't the most confident gay out there. Wooyoung and San held that title, not him.

Hongjoong noticed Mingi's look and sighed. "Minnie," Hongjoong started, ignoring the half heated glare Mingi sent him at the pet name, "I wouldn't just allow Yunho to walk there alone. I'll stay with him until you two met, hopefully without any trouble, and I'll make up some excuse to leave you two alone."

"Hyung, what do I even talk with him? I don't even know-"

  
"Yunho-hyung loves video games. He's not a fighter, he prefers to use words than violence." Jongho chipped up from Seonghwa's back. Mingi groaned loudly. The rest only snickered at their leader's antics.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yunho and Hongjoong walked out of the school gates together. Jongho had to stay back for his library duties, so the two had waved the youngest off before stepping out of school together. Hongjoong looked around the school gates, wondering why so many girls were circling around it. Yunho tightened his grip on Hongjoong's hand.

"There he is," Hongjoong let out, now knowing why the school gates were so crowded, "Mingi! Over here!"

If it wasn't for Hongjoong's silver hair, Mingi would've completely missed the tiny male. He politely excused himself away from the giggling girls, making his way towards his hyung. Girls were asking for his numbers, for a photo and some already had their phones in his face. Mingi didn't want to cause a scene in front of Hongjoong's and Jongho's school, so he kept a cold look on his face, politely declining their offer of lunch and dinner.

Yunho looked at the incoming red hair boy. As he finally arrived, Yunho noticed that the man's a little shorter than him, but still categorized as tall. His brain stopped working when he met the man's face. Hongjoong snorted at Mingi's direction, who'd clearly had Yeosang to redye his hair so that his hair is now a burning red.

"Jongho didn't say that you're _this_ hot..." Yunho blurted out. The stranger's face slowly turned red.

Shaking his head, the stranger held out his hand to Yunho. "Mingi at your service," Mingi managed to say without embarrassing himself. Yunho was cuter in real life, and he really wants to stop at nothing to protect this innocent baby.

"Yunho. Jeong Yunho," Yunho forced the words out of his throat, red flooding his cheeks when he realized he said it out loud. They shook hands, both quietly admiring each other.

They broke out of their tiny trance when Hongjoong unashamedly cleared his throat behind them. "So that now you two have met, I gotta go. Jongho wants me to go back all of a sudden," he lied easily, waving a fake text conversation in his phone.

Mingi nodded, wrapping an arm around Yunho. He guided the slightly taller male out from school, ignoring the screaming girls behind them.

"Where do you live?" Mingi asked, breaking the slightly awkward silence between them. He didn't try to look at Yunho, knowing that if he did, he'll likely reduce back into blushing mess. He needs a bit of time before he can face Yunho again.

Yunho dragged out his "hmm", looking lost for a little before his face lightening up. _The teddy bear's so high up in his little world,_ Mingi thought to himself. He pulled the boy closer, not wanting to let him go so soon.

"Just take a right at the coming junction, then a left," Yunho replied after a few beats. He felt the red hair squeezed his waist. They continued to walk, but this time, Yunho managed to start a conversation without embarrassing himself first.

"So, Mingi," Yunho started, testing the name on his tongue, "how do you know Jongho and Hongjoong-hyung?"

Mingi blinked. He wasn't expecting Yunho to ask just the thing he doesn't the other know. His brain whirled as fast as it can, looking for an answer that can satisfy Yunho, but didn't tell him what actually happened. The things that got those two to him was quite ugly, and Mingi definitely does not need Yunho to be scared of him, or Jongho, or Hongjoong.

The sun was still high up in the sky. Yunho nudged Mingi's side, pressing for answers that he won't know what to do with. Mingi took a deep breath.

"Their families were... in trouble," Mingi said finally, "And I took them in. Me and Hongjoong-hyung were friends since birth, we're basically brothers by now, and Jongho came into the picture a few years later."

"How come I never heard hyung talked about you?" Yunho asked. He never heard of Mingi from Hongjoong, even if he somehow knows that the only answer is that there's no way to bring up another person in their conversation. The chance never came up as Yunho strictly forced himself to not talk about his own family.

"I asked him not to. My family name sometimes brings us more trouble than we can handle," Mingi answered softly. Yunho decided to be brave and laced his fingers with Mingi's.

"Is it why you won't tell me your family name when we were introduced just now?" Mingi nodded, his eyes looking straight forward, "I don't want you to be afraid of what I am."

"But what if I want to know?"

"You'll know, soon. Now is not the time, my prince."  
  


When Yunho heard the nickname rolled off Mingi's tongue, he couldn't fight the blush. It seemed so natural, so _right_ for Mingi to call him his prince. They continued their walk, but Mingi seemed to turned a bit flirty with him for the rest of their walk. Once they were in front of Yunho's place, Mingi gave Yunho a peck on the cheek before seeing him walked slowly back into his home, a blush on his face.

Yunho hoped his parents weren't at home. He watched Mingi walked off to the other direction, wanting to get his last look of the boy. As Mingi disappeared off his vision, Yunho gathered himself up and walked into his home, pretending that nothing has happened. He knocked once, twice, but no one came. Yunho sighed softly. His parents must've been away for the day.

It's easier to live in that house alone than with his parents, in Yunho's opinion. When his parents were there, the house was involved in some tightly packed unreleased tension and stress. Any little wrong thing Yunho did will earn him some form of punishment. His mother would tell him that they're helping him to form a better human, to be a better person to society. And Yunho would believe her again and again and again.

After Yunho locked the front door, he tossed his bag to some random corner in his room. He was going to text Mingi, but then he remembered something extremely important.

_He had completely forgotten to ask for Mingi's number._

Yunho groaned. Cursing himself for forgetting, Yunho dragged himself into his room to change. Eating can wait. Homework will not wait for him, so Yunho took his homework out from his bag and started on them, his phone playing some soft calming music to stop his mind from wandering too far away from his homework.

As he was trying to figure out the answer to a maths problem, his phone buzzed. Yunho looked at his phone questioningly. His parents almost never send him any kind of messages, and Jongho and Hongjoong were too busy to send him one. Who else has his number?

_**Unknown number has created a new chat!** _

**_Unknow number has invited Yunnie to join the chat!_   
**

_**Unknown number has named the chat Best friends?** _

Best friends? (2)

_Unknown number_  
hey

_Yunnie_  
who tf are you

_Unknown number_  
thats harsh  
oh wait  
you dont have my number

_Yunnie_  
...mingi???

_Unknown number_  
that would be me

_**Yunnie has added Unknown number as Mingi** _

_**Yunnie has changed Mingi's nickname to Minnie** _

_Minnie_  
thats fair

**_Minnie has changed Yunnie's nickname to Teddy Bear_ **

_Teddy Bear_  
not nice  
too many people are calling me their teddy bear

_**Minnie has changed Teddy Bear's nickname to Sunshine** _

_Sunshine_  
mingi wtf-

After teasing Yunho endlessly, the two of them chat about their daily lives. Yunho laughed at Mingi's stories of the day, picturing how the red hair boy would tell him face to face. It only got him to laugh louder. If it wasn't for a sudden crash in the living room, Yunho wouldn't even know that his parents were finally back from work. 

He quickly said his goodbyes to Mingi before he put his phone away. He didn't want to risk himself and his phone from being beaten to half death.

Yunho flinched when the door behind him was ripped opened. He could smell the alcohol from his father clearly. He didn't realize he and Mingi had talked for the whole evening and late into the night.

He gingerly turned to face his father. With a shaky finger pointed at the young man's face, Yunho's father snarled drunkenly. "You, boy, come and tell me," his father slurred, his half-lidded eyes suggesting that he's feeling something more than just the drunkenness he had, "why have you not made dinner?"

Yunho froze. It had slipped his mind after he started texting Mingi. The boy gulped, hoping that his father wouldn't see it. He watched as father's lips pulled into a dangerous grin.

"Come here, boy. You'll get your lesson."

The only thing Yunho remembered before he blacked out was Mingi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Seonghwa watched Mingi stared at his phone for almost an hour before he pulled the tall boy away from it. "Leader or not, I'm still your hyung, Min," Seonghwa reminded softly when Mingi whined. _People would never guess that this whiny baby in front of me is the most scared mafia in generations,_ Seonghwa thought to himself.

Mingi didn't shut up, just used his long limbs to trap Seonghwa in bed with him. "Wanted cuddles, hyung," Mingi mumbled.

The elder hummed. He listened to Mingi's mumbled version of his day, nodding off every now and then because the younger's voice is nice and smoothing and perfect to help them fall asleep. But when Mingi mentioned Yunho sleepily, all sleep escaped from Seonghwa at once. He got up quickly, Mingi rolling off his chest in the process.

"You met Yunho?" Seonghwa asked. Mingi sleepily nodded, crawling back to cuddle Seonghwa.

"It's not like you weren't at the meeting yesterday, " Mingi yawned, snuggling against the elder's neck.

"Well, tell me all about it, mister. I can't believe my cuddle monster is finally growing up," Seonghwa teased lightly, poking Mingi's nose. Mingi groaned, hiding his face in Seonghwa's chest to avoid more poking from the elder. The action only made Seonghwa cooed.

The black-haired boy didn't press for details when he noticed Mingi's huge yawn. "Or, better yet, you go to sleep first, and we'll gossip tomorrow morning after the rest are out. Deal?"

Mingi nodded. He was content with cuddling with Seonghwa, for now.

The next morning came too quickly for Mingi's liking. He felt Seonghwa shaking him gently, a soft "Wake up now" was heard. The mafia leader groaned, rolling around the bed to avoid Seonghwa's gentle pokes.

"Yah, Mingi, you have a meeting in two hours, and only God knows how long you'll need to just _choose_ your outfits, " Seonghwa nudged the boy again. Mingi whined loudly, muttering about how he needs his beauty sleep. Seonghwa laughed.

"And, aren't you surprising Yunho later?" That certainly got the younger boy moving. Seonghwa had to muffle his giggles at how Mingi jumped up to quickly fish out his best casual black suit and rushed off to the bathroom. The elder got out from bed too, deciding to get ready for his day as one of Mingi's right hand man.

The day dragged on. His first meeting that morning had him pissed, one of their warehouse was raided and the crew that was suppose to guard the warehouse had ran off when they saw danger. Seonghwa had to physically hold Mingi down onto his chair during the second meeting where the ran away crew was caught. 

Mingi slumped in his chair after his last meeting of the morning had finished. Seonghwa and Wooyoung cleaned up their meeting room, then it finally hit Mingi. It's almost time for Yunho's classes to end. He chose to ignore San's loud "Is Mingi going to get his lover boy?"because he's going to walk Yunho home again and nothing's stopping him from doing it.

Seonghwa pulled Mingi aside when he saw the younger male was preparing to leave. Brushing and pulling at the tall boy's suit slightly, Seonghwa tsk'ed. "Don't say stupid things to him, alright?" Seonghwa muttered softly, stepping away from Mingi to admire his work, "My cuddle monster's all grown up."

"Hyung, " Mingi whined. Feeling embarrassed all of a sudden, Mingi stuck his tongue out at the older before rushing to get the Yunho's school. He made it there with 2 minutes to spare. Calming his racing heart down to a more steadier pace, Mingi exited the car, eager to see Yunho.

"Mingi?" Yunho's voice was full of surprise when he saw the tall male standing outside of his school, girls surrounding him. Mingi looked up from his phone, a small smile starting to form on his lips. Yunho couldn't help but smile back. Once Yunho was close enough to Mingi, walking in that tiny path the screaming girls let out, Mingi pulled out a rose.

"For you, " Mingi smiled. Yunho blushed, accepting the rose. Mingi once again wrapped his arm around Yunho's waist, and together they started their walk back to Yunho's home.

The walk back to Yunho's home was quiet, but the two enjoyed it. At some point, Yunho was skipping slightly ahead of Mingi, happily soaking up the praises Mingi gave him. A small puppy passed them and Yunho couldn't resist the urge to stop and give it a few pets, cooing at it cutely.

MIngi took his phone out. He quietly snapped a picture of the two together, Yunho still petting the puppy's head softly. He let out a quiet sigh of relive when the slightly taller man didn't notice his actions. It made the picture he just took a lot precious then before.

"Alright little one, we need to get going, " Mingi finally said after 5 minutes of watching. Yunho whined, letting the stray puppy to leave. His eyes were soft when he looked at Mingi, a grin forming on his lips when he suddenly took off. "Race you to my home!" Yunho shouted, his long legs taking the slight advantage. Mingi was right on his tail a few moments later, sweeping Yunho off his feet in a practiced ease.

The two shared a laugh together and continued their walk back to Yunho's home, Mingi still carrying him bridal style. He glared at every onlookers who had a strange expression on their face, silently daring them to open their mouths. None did when they met his eyes.

"Thank you Mingi, " Yunho mumbled into Mingi's neck once Mingi let him down. He noticed that his parents' car was in the garage, so he kept it short and sweet before he ran into his house. A kiss was left on Mingi's cheek as Yunho disappeared into his home, leaving Mingi standing there slightly dazed. The mafia's chest was filled with warmth, chuckling to himself as he took his leave.

Yunho was correct that his parents were home. However, he didn't take into account that they were watching his every move with Mingi. He felt a hand grabbed his shoulder tightly and the next thing he knew was a swift punch to his face.

"Who is he, Yunho?" His father growled out. Yunho didn't answer, the pain was too strong for him. Another hit was landed on Yunho's body when he didn't say anything. His hair was being pulled up to make eye contact with his father. Yunho squeezed his eyes shut. Out of the corner of his eyes when he reopened them moments later, he can see his mother standing beside them, a look of utter disgust and disappointment being shot at him.

"We taught you better than that, Yunho, " he can barely hear of mother with how heavy his father's breathing was. "We did _not_ raise you to be with another man, " the sneer was clear in her voice, "And we did not teach you to be silent when somebody ask you a question."

Yunho, through his blurry mind, felt a hard kick to his shins. "Let me rephrase the question you did not answer, " his mother said, dragging her long, sharp nails against Yunho's arms, "Who is the boy you just kissed on our doorstep?"

Yunho remained silent. He didn't want his parents to find out about Mingi. He squeezed his eyes shut again when he saw the punch coming. Being shoved to the floor, Yunho quietly endured the beating, small whimpers leaving his lips every now and then. His father hasn't beat him like that for a long time. 

Late into the evening, Yunho was laying in his bedroom, his phone thrown into the massive pile of blankets he own. He heard his phone chimes softly, but the burns on his body prevented him from sitting up to find his phone. He heard the chimes again only moments later, so he ignored the burning sensation in order to get his phone.

Finding it was barely a task. He found it under one of his comfort blankets, his lock screen shining because of the multiple messages being sent. The taller opened the messaging app.

A lot of things were going down at the same time, apparently. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go yall  
> TW: blood, violence, mentions of bullying, torture, knives

The bright light emitted from the phone almost blinded Yunho. Adjusting the brightness of the phone, Yunho saw the numerous messages he received from his two best friends at last.

_Idiotic dongsaengs (3)_

_3:30pm_

_Tiny hyung_  
yun?  
yun-ah  
yunho answer me asap

_Braincell holder_  
yunho-hyung  
mingi-hyung said he heard shouting  
gimme a respose  
NOW

_Tiny hyung_  
yunho this isnt funny anymore  
mingi said he heard you screaming but he couldnt be sure  
what happened

_Braincell holder_  
JEONG YUNHO ANSWER ME

_Tiny hyung_  
yunho dont scare us  
please say something  
right now would be nice

_ 5:45pm _

_Tall puppy_  
why is everyone worrying

_Braincell holder_  
YOURE FINALLY HERE  
WE WERE SO WORRIED

_Tiny hyung_  
mingi told us he heard someone shouting when he dropped you off just now  
be honest with us  
what happened

_Tall puppy_  
nothing happened  
i swear  
i need to go   
still have work to do

Yunho was going to lock his phone when he saw five unread messages from Mingi. Figuring that it wouldn't hurt him more to talk to Mingi, he opened the chat again.

_ Best friends? (2) _

_ 3:15pm _

_Minnie_  
yunho  
yunho  
yunho  
yunho  
please answer me

_ 5:45pm _

_Sunshine_  
mingi what is it

_Minnie_  
thank god  
why didnt you answer me earlier?

_Sunshine_  
i was busy

_Minnie_  
doing...?

Sunshine  
things that you dont have to know about

_Minnie  
_ is everything alright?

_Sunshine_  
as alright as daytime, mingi  
stop asking  
everythings alright  
dont worry about me

_Minnie_  
if you say so  
ill pick you up from your home starting tomorrow  
is it ok with you

_Sunshine_  
mhh  
expect me around 7 then

Yunho tried to apply ointment on his back, but his scars started to burn as soon as they touched the oiltment. The pain was too much on his body, leading to him stumbling back to his bed only after a few tries and blacked out.

When Yunho exited the house the next morning, his mother appeared behind him all of a sudden. The male was slightly confused, as his mother never joined him by the doorstep before. Looking up, Yunho saw the reason why his mother was there.

Mingi was standing there in all his glory, leather jacket and a motorbike. Mingi casually lean against it, waiting for Yunho with two helmets. The red hair tore his eyes away from his phone when he heard the front door open, gummy smile on his face when he saw Yunho.

Mingi flashed them a smile, nodding to Yunho's mother as a greeting. Yunho visibly gulped as his eyes landed on the motorbike. He felt his mother's grip on him tightened greatly, her nails once again digging deep into his shoulders.

"Mrs Jeong, if you can let Yunho go, " Mingi kept his tone to borderline polite as he moved forward, "Need to get him to school, if you please."

The grip didn't move. In fact, it only tightened to the point where Yunho whimpered quietly. He saw something flashed in Mingi's eyes, but it was too quick for him to tell.

"Ma'am, " Mingi once again address Mrs Jeong, swiftly pulling Yunho out of her claws, "We'll be on our way."

He gently moved Yunho's head to face him, guiding the boy away from his mother. Putting the helmet and securing it for him, Mingi made absolute sure that Yunho has a tight grip on his waist before the motorbike roared to life.

They went to school together from that day onward.

Five months has passed since Yunho and Mingi met. Mingi started to spoil Yunho in various gifts when he picked the taller boy up, ranging from flowers to expensive clothing. Sometimes, he allowed Yunho to steal his leather jacket when they're on their way to school on Mingi's bike. Mingi would then watched Yunho walked into the school wearing the jacket, giving him kisses when he picked the boy up.

Yunho now owned a lot of Mingi's leather jackets and he continued to steal them every other day. He sneaked them in, taking care in not letting his parents know about the jackets. They would surely beat the shit out of him, accusing him of stealing then selling the jackets away for money.

He still couldn't bring himself to believe that his parents enjoyed finding little mistakes and excuses to hit him. He was sure that they, as his only blood related family, would realised that what they're doing were hurting their _only son_ , but the beatings continued. Yunho sighed deeply at himself, trying to find a way to get out from the house. He has grown tired of having to watch his every step in the house, afraid that he might do something wrong and living on the edge all the time.

Yunho spent his evenings with Mingi's group now, having being properly introduced to them. Their first encounter wasn't the best scenario Yunho had planned out in his head. 

Mingi had drove to the park instead of Yunho's usual route back to his house. Yunho looked at Mingi questioningly, but Mingi didn't offer an answer. Instead, he lead the other deep into the park."

"This is where my group hangs out, " Mingi said. He had a smile on his face, but Yunho could detect something else in it. It almost felt like Mingi's afraid of something. 

"Are you ready?" Mingi asked. Yunho took Mingi's hands into his own, concern filled his eyes as he noticed Mingi's uneasiness. 

"We don't have to do this if you're not comfortable with it, Min, " Yunho said gently. Mingi shook his head, "It isn't that. I just... just don't want you to run away from me when you find out who am I."

"I won't run away, " Yunho told the boy, "Even if you're a mafia."

Yunho meant it as a joke, but Mingi paled instantly. The taller was more concerned now, his grip tightening on Mingi's hands.

"Hey, Min, I was joking, " Yunho panicked as he fused over Mingi, "Please don't take it seriously." He ran his finger through Mingi's hair, trying his best to calm the other down. Mingi shakily took Yunho's hands away from his hair, holding it against his chest instead.

"Promise you wouldn't?" Mingi whispered. Yunho nodded, "Pinky promise."

The red hair male took a deep breath. He smiled at Yunho softly, "Meet my family, Yunnie."

The nickname almost send Yunho into a blushing mess. (Spoiler alert: he was a blushing mess.)

Yunho gasped once the two of them saw people. The dots suddenly connected in Yunho's head as hhe met one of their eyes.

"Park Seonghwa, " Yunho whispered out, his eyes wide, "Falsely arrested for two murders, primary suspect in illegal drug dealing, famously known as Song's right hand man, " The tall boy paled lightly. He didn't read all those legal cases for nothing, knowing that one day he'll be dealing with them.

Seonghwa raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow. "How did you know?"

"I like to read, " Yunho answered. Now he came to think about it, his brain suddenly supplied him a picture of the greatest mafia leader in his era.

"Song Mingi, " Yunho gasped. He had been obsessionally reading about Song's case for the last two years, admiring his skills when it came to committing crimes. The beatings that came with it doesn't stop him from reading about Song. He only stopped because his parents threw everything about Song out from his room, leaving him without anything but school things to read. That had earned him one of the most brutal beatings he'd suffered through.

How he never connected the dots in his brain before, he may never know.

Now that he knew, he quickly looked around for the rest.

Kang Yeosang, the drug dealer.

Choi San, the get-away driver and the torturer.

Jung Wooyoung, primary suspect for the assault and kidnapping of a wealthy man.

And how can he not know about his own friends, Kim Hongjoong and Choi Jongho, the mastermind behind the multiple crimes. How did he never notice it

He looked over at Mingi, who now had a smile on his lips. Yunho remembered why he was so obsess with Song in the first place.

"Care to explain?" San growled out, eyeing daggers at Hongjoong and Jongho. The two gulped, not knowing how Yunho could have possibly know about their mafia, and knew it so well.

"Wait! Not Hongjoong-hyung and Jongho!" Yunho yelled, rushing to his best friends. He held a protective (but shaky) hand in front of them, pleading with the male.

"The kidnapping of Na Jungsang, founder of DPF Foundation. It was huge, the whole school was talking about it, " Yunho started. He kept his composure when San glared at him deadly, the gun in his hand ( _When did he took out his gun?_ ) motioning for him to continue.

"I read through the article and thought that whoever managed to get him was smart, and Mingi's name was among the suspects. Everyone was so sure that Song committed the crime 'til the point every paper was talking about it, listing more of his past crimes, his picture everywhere, " Yunho blushed. He remembered his best friends looking worried when it happened, but he was busy fanboying over Mingi.

Jongho's eyes lit up. "You were so into Mingi back then, " He said, a loop side smile on his face. Hongjoong grinned widely as the youngest continue, "You wouldn't stop gushing about how hot you think he is."

"Jongho!" Yunho whined at Hongjoong, his face turning into a tomato, "I didn't!"

"Oh yes you did, " Hongjoong said, "You kept telling us how much you want to give him a kiss and the suc-"

Yunho's hands covered Hongjoong's mouth at inhuman speed, a sheepish smile starting to creep onto his face. "No I didn't, " Yunho mumbled out, his face covered in his blush as he felt Mingi's gaze on him. He refused to look at the mafia's eyes, maintaining eye contact with Hongjoong instead.

Silence stayed with them for a few beats before Wooyoung asked, "So I'm assuming you like Mingi here, " He started, a smirk suddenly making its appearance, "And judging from Jongho's words, you wanna-"

"Wooyoung, shut up for once, " Seonghwa growled out. But Mingi surprised him by holding up his hand, signaling Wooyoung to continue his sentence, just to see Yunho blush. Wooyoung perked up again, letting his mouth run, "Conclusion, Yunho wants to give Mingi-"

This time, San's the one who slammed his hand against Wooyoung's mouth, his blush clear on his face as he tried his best to keep Wooyoung quiet. "Fuck you too, Wooyoung, now is definitely not the time, " San hissed loudly.

The group laughed. Hongjoong removed Yunho's hand from his mouth slowly, worry starting to pool in his eyes as his brain finally caught up with the day's events. "You're not... gonna leave?" Hongjoong asked quietly. Yunho looked at him and shrugged.

"I've only been here for almost an hour and it brings me nothing but embarrassment, " Yunho joked, wrapping his long arms around Hongjoong, "And I like it. With you guys."

He spent the evening getting to know the group, unaware that Mingi had silently listed him as Untouchable. Mingi's going to make a few announcements about that later, but now, seeing Yunho happy is his first priority. Yunho talked and joked with the group, telling them embarrassing stories of Hongjoong and Jongho from school, earning himself some smacks on the head from Hongjoong.

He hasn't felt like that for a long time. The moments he could cherish with friends.

Yunho started going back later than he usually would since he met the group. He likes to hang out with Mingi's mafia group, knowing that when they're together, Mingi would sit beside him and help him with school work and bicker with their friends about the best ice cream flavour. It's the only time they get to be actual kids instead of a mafia. Yunho didn't protest, watching the boys arguing about ice cream was absolutely funny.

He was writing an essay for his one of his class when he felt Mingi's hand on his head, running it down and repeating the action. Yunho relaxed under the younger boy's touch, his grip on his pen loosen. He gave up trying to write his homework as Mingi's petting was too comfortable. A nap wouldn't hurt him or his studies, right?

It's only when he heard Mingi's voice telling him to wake up that he woke up. Yunho realised he'd slept through the afternoon, and was now laying on Mingi's lap with Mingi leaning over him. "Hello there, sleepy head, " Mingi said. Yunho groaned, blinking his eyes rapidly to adjust to the sunlight. Mingi only laughed, ruffling his head and cooing at him.

"Ready to go back?" Mingi asked softly. Yunho nodded sleepily.

With Yunho secured on his bike, Mingi took off in Yunho's house's direction. Mingi felt the grip on his waist turned a bit tighter but paid it no mind, concentrating on the road instead. They rode quietly, the wind in their ears too loud for them to hear each other properly.

Mingi was sure he's picked up a lie from Yunho when the taller boy said his home life was alright. A really bad feeling settled itself in Mingi's spine when he dropped Yunho home, and it only increased steadily when he heard someone who sounded suspiciously like Yunho screamed bloody murder. He didn't want to go up for now, not having enough evidence with him to tell Yunho to move out from his parents.

Mingi went home, heart heavy with guilt. He didn't response to any of the boy's teasing, which concerned Hongjoong and Seonghwa. He waved off any offer for food and went straight into his office, decided that he would start to build up a case where he can blackmail the Jeongs to stop abusing Yunho. He wasn't a mafia leader for nothing.

He could hand the job to Wooyoung or Yeosang to investigate, but something about the Jeongs made Mingi wonder. He knew his own father had talked about a certain Jeong before, but he wasn't sure. Mingi didn't listen to his father very much, even more now considering his father worked for the law and Mingi was breaking every single law he could.

Mingi's tired face shocked everyone the next morning during breakfast. Mingi couldn't care any less, he needs to build the case up, to a point where the Jeongs couldn't answer any question he asks.

"Seonghwa-hyung, " Mingi said suddenly, "Does the family name Jeong rings any bell?"

Seonghwa furrowed his brows together. "Of course it does, " he walked towads Mingi, "Involved in drugs a few years back."

"Do you know about him?" Mingi asked, pulling up a picture he's gotten from the net. Seonghwa studied the picture, his brain moving a mile a second.

"No, " Seonghwa finally breathed out. Mingi let out a tired sigh, but he was expecting a negative answer anyway. He got up from his chair, following Seonghwa to the kitchen to have his breakfast with the gang before continuing his research.

The teasing wasn't as many as Mingi expected, but Wooyoung couldn't help himself to tell him that he's "head over toes for the boy, you should just ask him out" and San smacked his head again. They finished their breakfast in silence, and Mingi started their day with a few quests for each of them.

"Wooyoung and Yeosang-hyung, I need you to go through the net to find anything related to the Jeongs, " Mingi directed, "Hongjoong-hyung and Jongho should list down the names of Yunho's bullies at school. Seonghwa-hyung and San can help me to map out some questions to ask Yunho's parents when we have them, " His voice left no place for arguments. The rest of the group nodded, each starting to plan out their own plan with their assigned partners.

He set a month as his time for taking and filing any evidence he found. He would need to tell Yunho about it at some point, but it didn't matter that much for now.

Just need to make sure his puppy was safe and sound.

Four weeks later, when Mingi went to pick Yunho up from school, Yunho was pleasantly surprised with a box of his favourite chocolate. "The sweetest things for my sweetest puppy, " Mingi had told him. Mingi's picked up "puppy" as Yunho's new petname, claiming that Yunho looks and feels like an overgrown puppy. That left a blush on the taller's cheek.

Yunho tried his best to ignore Mingi's black coat and the gloves. He noticed that Mingi had also put a bit of makeup on, making him sexy and hot and Yunho had to stop his brain from wandering to dangerous places.

"Did something happened?" Mingi asked once they're in his car, a sports car that had many boys in Yunho's school eyeing it in jealousy. Mingi's loud growl had made some of the boys scrambled away.

"Nothing happened, Minnie, " Yunho replied. He unconsciously pulled his sleeves down a bit more, hoping that it could hide the scars and bruises from last night's beatings. Mingi raised an eyebrow at that, but he didn't say anything. Yunho was glad.

"Do you know my father works for the law?" Mingi asked unexpectedly. Yunho nodded his head, remembering one of the articles was about Mingi's father and how ashamed he was to have Mingi as his only kid.

"Great, so you'll know where this is going, " Mingi said, his eyes locked on the road in front of him. "The first time I actually committed a crime was when I'm twelve, shoplifting some snacks. I didn't got caught, and the thrill it brought makes me feel... somewhat exciting, I guess."

"So you continued?" Mingi hummed at Yunho's question. "I met Seonghwa-hyung and San when I'm on the run from my father. Wooyoung and Yeosang came in a bit later, after I was proven innocent. Hongjoong-hyung and Jongho and me decided to get things big, so we planned Joongie-hyung's father's murder and took over his mafia."

Mingi smirked when he saw Yunho's shudder. "Of course, we only succeeded two years later with everyone's help, but I was able to overthrow the man in front of his followers. Hongjoong-hyung told me to accept the place and us seven just kinda formed an inside group."

The car stopped in front of a warehouse. Mingi went out and opened Yunho's door for him. "Minnie, one question, " Yunho asked as Mingi leaded him into the warehouse, "None of my usual bullies were at school today. My parents are acting weird too, they keep getting letters in the past few days."

Mingi didn't say anything. He gave Yunho a black face mask and a black coat before they leave the car. He pushed opened the warehouse's doors and motioned Yunho to be quiet, and a whispered "San and Jongho like their hands bloody" in Yunho's ears.

The warehouse were dark when they first entered it. With only a single light in the very middle, Yunho noticed the shadows that kept walking around the light. They walked towards the middle of the warehouse, where Yunho spotted a boy tied up in a chair. He can barely make out Jongho and San, who were also wearing the same imitating face masks and coats, patrolling the outlines of the light. Mingi gave Yunho a slight push, and Yunho stepped into the lighted circle.

San walked in front of Yunho, protective of the puppy. He didn't want anyone hurting their puppy, especially the scrum in front of him. San heard Yunho's quiet sigh behind him and was immediately reminded why Mingi wanted both him and Jongho to be there. Jongho had also stopped patrolling the outer circle, standing behind Mingi with his hands on his weapon of choice, ready to attack if something went wrong.

It shouldn't came as a surprise, but Yunho still 

A harsh slap to Lex's face succeeded to get his attention. The bully looked up from his lap, panic consuming his body in an instant. He looked around, taking in the dark place, until he landed his eyes on the two figures in front of him.

"Who the fuck are you? Why am I here? Let me go!" The two watched as the boy struggled uselessly against the knots Jongho had tied up earlier. "What the fuck do you want from me?"

"Puppy, you can take it off if you want. He won't be seeing anybody else but us anyways, " Yunho heard Mingi said quietly from the side. Lex snapped his head to the side, his eyes almost bulging out from the sockets, not knowing that there were more people in the warehouse.

Yunho took his mask off, handing it to San. San pocketed it to safety before bringing his attention to protect the puppy.

"Hello, Lex, " Yunho greeted. Lex sucked in a breath, his eyes burning with fire, "JEONG!" He screamed, struggled even more with his ropes, seething, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" He screamed at Yunho, struggling even more now in order to break free from the ropes.

Yunho couldn't help flinch from the remark. It brought back a lot of bad memories from school, being subjected to the hateful voice of Lex since they first met. Seeing Yunho flinch was the last thing the three mafias present wanted to see.

San had his gun out faster than Jongho with his knife. Almost at the same time, Mingi pulled Yunho back into his arms, his lips pulled into a snarl as he watched Jongho and San pointed their weapons at the tied up boy.

"What do you want?" Lex asked. Mingi finally came into view, his mask off and a deadly expression on his face. If looks can kill, Lex would be dead by now. Mingi didn't say anything, just pulled Yunho closer to him and planted a big kiss on the taller's cheek, causing Yunho to blush.

"Aye, Woo isn't here for me to smooch, boss, " San grumbled, but his eyes were still trained on Lex. Mingi gave Yunho one more kiss just to annoy San more before turning his attention to the tied up boy in front of him.

San's protectiveness only grew more as he noticed Mingi going closer to the boy. Mingi held up a hand, motioning San to stop. The older backed away, knowing that Mingi wanted to handle this alone, and stood in front of Yunho, with Jongho looking out for them. _The fun is going to start,_ San whispered to Yunho and Jongho. The youngest had a crazed smile on his face.

Mingi, acting like every villain Yunho watched in movies, grabbed Lex's hair up roughly, forcing eye contact between the two. "Pray tell me, boy, " The deepness of Mingi's voice scared Lex, even if the boy wasn't willing to admit that to anyone, "Why did you bully Yunho?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, " Lex looked away from Mingi. Mingi's eyes flashed fire. He didn't appreciated repeating the same thing, but it looked like the bully needs to focus.

"I'm afraid you didn't quite catch my question, " Mingi said, "So allow me to rephrase it."

Mingi kicked the chair violently, almost sending it flying away. "Why. Did. You. Bully. Yunho?" In between every word, Mingi punched the boy's guts. He surely didn't mind to get his hands dirty with blood, anything to keep his precious puppy safe.

When the mafia didn't receive any verbal answer from Lex, he decided that the actions need to be more... violent. Without thinking twice, Mingi whipped out a sharp knife and pointed it at Lex's face.

"I don't know what you're playing at, Lex, " The boy looked at, his eyes widen in fear as Mingi made his way closer to him. "Did mummy never teach you manners? Do you know it's rude to not answer someone's question, especially when it's directed at you?" Mingi asked, his voice dropped an octave lower than usual.

The bully didn't response. Mingi clicked his tongue, clearly unamused at Lex's lack of answer. Inching the knife closer to the bully's face, Mingi made a slight cut on the boy's forehead.

"Mummy didn't really taught you any manners, am I right?" Mingi growled out, the knife now resting on Lex's cheek, "Let's see if this will help you."

A harsh cut was made on Lex's cheek, spilling blood. The boy screamed, but Mingi shushed him as he stabbed the knife into Lex's thigh. "Hush now, because no one will hear you, no matter how loud you scream for help, " Mingi whispered softly, his eyes sending daggers at him.

Seeing Lex thrashed around, Mingi sighed. He pulled out his knife, ignoring the pained gasps from Lex and continued to lightly stab Lex in numerous places, always putting the tip of the knife into the flesh just enough to draw blood. The bully was soon covered in his own dried blood, tears running down his cheeks.

"Hand me the blue bottle from the table, Jonggie, " Mingi said. Seconds later with the cap opened, Mingi poured the liquid in the bottle onto Lex's scars. The screams that managed to get out were high and shrill, painful to the point where San shuddered in excitement.

"Salt solution, " Mingi said simply when he saw Yunho's confused and slightly uncomfortable face. Taking the solution out and rubbing the salt onto the open wounds, he asked Jongho to send Wooyoung over. San perked up at the request.

"I know you've been itching to do this, " Mingi growled out, "Make sure he doesn't die."

"Roger that, Min, " San chirped excitedly.

Mingi sent one last punch to Lex's face before joining Yunho. The two walked around the warehouse, and Mingi showed Yunho some of his experiments on poison. Yunho's snarky remark on the poisons made Mingi realised that Yunho's smart enough to create something for him. With that in his mind, Mingi leaded Yunho into a corner where he kept some of his poisons and let Yunho free.

The taller boy gasped at the chemicals in front of him, amazed that he can use so many of them while most the these chemicals were banned from school. The occasional screams from Lex or the almost crazed laughter from Wooyoung and San didn't faze him at all, only Mingi's soft complements in his ears.

The substance, created by Yunho, was poured on Lex's body only moments after Yunho finished. Yunho didn't know he would enjoy seeing someone so in pain. The long cuts and holes in Lex's body made Yunho wanted to add more lashes at the bully, but he allowed himself to be held by Mingi.

"Tidy him up and throw him into one of the cells we had, " Mingi spat out and left with Yunho.

Life with Mingi wasn't as dangerous as Yunho thought. Even with Mingi's position as the mafia leader, Yunho couldn't help but fall in love. He didn't now when the crush started, but he knew he's whipped for Mingi. It didn't help him at all when he hangs out with the boys, endlessly teasing him plus Mingi's flirting. Yunho hates the fact that Mingi likes to flirt with him shamelessly.

Mingi started to kiss him on the cheek when he went to pick him up. Yunho only blushed, but when he returns the kiss it would made Mingi smile happily. Yunho guessed that it's a way for Mingi to tell the forever screaming girls around him off, but he couldn't tell for sure.

"You don't even act like a mafia leader, and I literally forgot you're one, " Yunho complained one day, only being reminded of the fact when someone burst into Mingi's office when he's trying to cuddle the slightly younger boy.

Mingi smiled. He often got told he didn't have the things to be a mafia, with his goofy personality and carefree laughter, but he proved himself to any questioning followers that he can be dangerous when he choose to. He was surprised at Yunho's random outburst, cooing at him almost immediately.

"If I acted like a mafia leader, would you still be with me, right now?" Mingi asked all of a sudden. Yunho could here the insecure in the mafia leader's voice. "Because I happen to really like you, Yunho."

Yunho didn't reply immediately. A few beats of awkward silence wrapped around the two of them, before Mingi sighed, a crestfallen look on his face as he continued, "Please ignore what I've just told you, it was dumb of me to-"

"Yes. " The almost confident answer made Mingi paused his actions. He looked at Yunho carefully, his voice small when he asked, "Really? You really wanna be with me, Yunnie?"

Yunho just gave Mingi a big sigh. He knew the mafia leader wouldn't believe him easily. Deciding against verbal answer, Yunho gently pulled Mingi's face closer to his before connecting their lips together, shocking the mafia leader even more. Moments later Mingi finally reacted, pushing his lips against Yunho's.

The innocent first kiss between the two quickly turned into a heated made-out session. Mingi rested one of his hands on Yunho's back as the two pulled away for breath. "Of course I wanna be yours, Minnie, " Yunho whispered against Mingi's ear, sending a shiver down Mingi. The two spent some more time together, with Mingi handing his work slowly and Yunho giving him random kisses, telling the red hair male about his day.

Yunho packed up his bags and left his parents' house for good. He found himself, months later, snuggled in his boyfriend's arms, happy and content with his life with Mingi.

He wouldn't have it another way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hurrah you made it to the end!!!!  
> this will become a new series, so hopefully, in the near future, i can actually whip something up for this fic because 2019 mama mingi put this image into my head and now i cant get rid of it  
>  n e ways kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!

**Author's Note:**

> so!! this fic wll continue to grow as a new series, with ateez as mafias protcting yunho the hooman puppy!! i fixed my grammar so i think it'll be alright!!
> 
> as always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
